


Conditional Service

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Creampie, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Mindwiping, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since they've even remembered their own names. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato have been conscripted into the Equalists and made the personal servants and concubines of Amon.  Without a will of their own beyond service to their leader and owner, the two girls now live for only one purpose: Amon's pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional Service

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

Conditional Service  
-By Drace Domino

Republic City was no more. For two years now, the world had been forced to cope with that knowledge. The statue of Avatar Aang had come down the same day the name of Republic City fell, and the banner of the Equalists rose. Renamed New Freedom, it had become a place where bending was not tolerated, and all people were judged on the merit of their skills and their loyalty. The other nations had no other choice than to acknowledge Amon’s sovereignty, and despite his clearly hostile intentions none of the kingdoms were in a position to oppose him. A cold war began between the four nations and New Freedom, and Amon’s forces grew in power while the other four parts of the world prepared for the worst.

Things had been going according to plan. Amon walked through the halls of his fortress mansion, flanked on both sides by one of his chi blocker assistants. As he walked through the empty halls of a dark, dreary home there was the distant sound of troops training in the courtyard, and the steady hum of machinery far in the horizon. New Freedom had been forged on steel and industry, and even now Sato toiled endlessly to bring the people of New Freedom new ways to protect themselves. It wouldn’t be long now; perhaps another year at most, and then the other kingdoms would be forced to recognize Amon’s rule and turn over their benders for rehabilitation.

“The tanks for the invasion of the Earth Kingdom?” Amon asked; his voice slightly muffled from behind the frame of his mask. A look that he had come to be known for; a painted visage that would bring freedom to non-benders and woe to the people that would stand in his way. As he marched with his pair of chi blockers in tow, his voice continued, inquisitive and low. “Has there been any progress since we last looked at the project?”

“The project is moving slowly, Great Leader Amon.” The chi blocker to his right spoke up, a feminine voice ringing from within the helmet. Though her body was completely covered by the dark garb of the chi blocker uniform, her physique underneath it was clearly feminine with subtle curves. The other chi blocker was similar in shape, and also clearly a woman, though her physique was shorter and thicker, implying she was more muscular and strong. “The researchers of Future Industries are having difficulty finding a balance between making a metal impure enough to stop metal benders, but still making it durable enough to survive an assault.”

“It doesn’t need to be durable.” Amon responded darkly, turning a sharp corner in his fortress. As he walked the sound of machinery and training in the distance grew further and further away, and the three of them began to walk on a plush, rich carpet. “When the metal benders of Zaofu fail to tear my tanks apart, they’ll be demoralized and their strategies will fall apart. Whether or not the tanks survive, they’ll have created chaos in Zaofu, the sort of chaos that benders fall to without proper management.”

“Yes, Great Leader Amon.” The same chi blocker woman spoke, and bowed her head in submissive obedience. “I will instruct Sato to proceed without regard to the tank’s survivability.” Her voice echoed from inside her helmet, and Amon couldn’t help but smirk beneath his mask. The young woman spoke of Sato like he was a stranger; a distant soul she had no connection to. With how quickly the elder member of Future Industries had turned to the side of the Equalists, and traded his city and his daughter for power, it might as well have been the case.

Amon continued to walk to his quarters, flanked on both sides by his chi blockers. They had no names anymore, but in the past they were Asami Sato and Avatar Korra.

Now? Servants of the Equalist cause, and concubines of the Great Leader.

Asami’s mental conditioning had been quicker, and was facilitated by the readiness of her father. The old man had openly allowed Amon to take his daughter away, knowing that if he resisted, he would face losing the wealth and status he had found in New Freedom. For months Asami was broken down mentally, stripped of identity, and programmed with the will of Amon. Her eyes still had that smoldering quality underneath her helmet, but now they gazed forward without will of her own, without conscience or even regret. She had been programmed with only two emotions; anger at those that would oppose the Equalists, and a desire for the man whom she now followed into his quarters. As Amon and his women stepped inside he closed the door behind them, and as with any programmed response, the girls already knew what was in store.

Asami was first to remove her helmet; her long, black hair cascading out and down the back of her neck. Dressed in the tight confines of the chi blocker gear, she stood with her hands at her sides, waiting for her leader’s instruction. It wasn’t until the other woman followed suit, stripping away her helmet and moving to stand by her partner, that Korra’s face was revealed.

There were no more water tribe braids in her hair, but Amon had left it long to give the former Avatar a wild and untamed look. Her dark features were far more beautiful when she wasn’t filled with righteous fury, and Amon found her eyes so much more pleasing with the dim look of obedience, rather than her former infuriated glare. Amon smirked behind his mask at the two women, and pondered just how he would claim them for that particular evening.

The Avatar’s conditioning had been far more extensive than Asami’s, her very nature making her resilient to being broken. It had taken over a year to fully strip away the girl that she once was, to remove memories of her family and friends, and to break down the parts of her that made her the Avatar. To block her bending from her was one thing, but to sever her spiritual connection was another. Amon had only been able to do it by breaking the girl’s very spirit, shattering her to her core. Nights of endless tears paved the way to what Korra had become, now far closer to an obedient dog than she was to a bridge between worlds.

Amon liked her better this way. It helped that her presence at his side, completely hidden to all but his most trusted advisors, served to convince the other nations that the Equalists had killed the Avatar for good and stopped the cycle from continuing. Korra would forever be known as the last of the Avatars, the final failure in a chain that had gone on for millennia. Her reward for going down in history in such shame was a lifetime of constant service as Amon’s bodyguard and concubine, as well as the emotional detachment to never even care about her humiliation. The two broken women didn’t have enough of themselves left to know what life was like before Amon, before the Great Leader sculpted them to his will. Their earliest memories were of sweat and spit and cum in his chambers, and offering themselves to him upon the end of each night was as natural as breathing or eating. It was something they had always done, and something they would always do.

Amon sat in a comfortable chair at the far end of his room, and gestured for the women to come to him with a curled finger. While they obeyed he moved his hands to his lap, pulling free his length and letting it exposed to the open air of his room. Both Asami and Korra’s eyes fell on his shaft, their programming kicking in as their own desires built. With eagerness the two both dropped to their knees, and while still garbed entirely in their chi blocker uniforms, moved to service their owner.

Asami had months of service to Amon as previous experience before Korra was initiated, but the former Avatar had caught on quickly. Her strong hand, wrapped in her thick leather glove, worked around Amon’s stiff length as she brought her mouth down to his cockhead. The two girls leaned in to press their lips to his length, kissing and licking upon it, their cheeks pressed tight together while they worked upon him. Amon’s throbbing length responded in delight, and when a bead of precum slipped from the tip of his head the two girls were eager to claim it, and Korra pressed her tongue forward to snatch the tasty prize from her owner’s length. Looking briefly dejected that she was not quick enough, a line of disappointment caught Asami’s brow before she distracted herself by servicing the side of Amon’s shaft. The two girls worked in unison and teamwork, and as Amon felt his shaft grow wet from their spit and twitch under their attentions, his voice once again came from behind the mask in a rich, encouraging tone.

“Lovely work as always, girls.” He smiled, and let a hand drift down. His gloved fingers drifted into Asami’s long black hair, and while Korra sucked him down to half his length in short strikes, he let his eyes fall on Asami’s beautiful, smoldering gaze. The conditioning was remarkable in its completion and complexity, and often Amon found himself thrilled at just how fully he owned the two. It was so complete, he could even announce it to them. “You know, Asami, I took you from your father. Made you forget about your friends. You’re a mindless slut now, because I made you that way.”

“Yes, Great Leader Amon.” Came Asami’s reply, and her lips pursed hungrily. It was clear from her motions that she desperately wanted to return to sucking him off, but the fingers in her hair made it difficult for her to pry away. Amon grinned deeper, and tightened his fist in her hair as he continued.

“That’s okay with you?” He asked in a mocking tone, his member twitching against the edge of Korra’s lips. “Knowing your whole life, all your past desires, have been erased just so I could fuck you?”

“Greater Leader Amon’s cock is all I truly desire.” Came Asami’s obedient reply, and Amon rewarded her by releasing her hair. She immediately moved her head down, pushing Korra’s mouth from his cock and taking it for herself, her lips pushing over Korra’s spit so she could drive her head down into her owner’s lap. Amon sighed contently and stretched out some more, and as Asami desperately sucked him off true to her only real desires, Amon brought his hand into Korra’s hair for similar beratement.

“And you...” He began, studying the other girl’s soulful eyes. Korra had been so resistant and strong; her teachers would have been proud at how hard she fought. In the end, her eyes were obedient and simple, and her mouth was good for only one thing. She hadn’t spoken since she was broken; the training had simply been too much for her. It was just as well, Amon only needed one concubine that could speak. “You used to be something special. Thousands of years of history were in you, and now? You’re just a few warm holes for me to claim whenever I want. Isn’t that right?”

The mute, former Avatar nodded her head, and licked her lips. Amon smirked behind his mask, and forced Korra to look down to where Asami was servicing him, her rich, full lips sliding up and down on his length with a youthful energy.

“You and this girl had a history before. You fought over the same boy. Stupid, trivial things for women of your stature to do.” He scoffed at the idea, and for a moment his length twitched as Asami went particularly deep down his shaft. “But thanks to me, you now work together. A common cause. A common set of desires.”

Korra just looked up and nodded.

“Good girl. You may join her again.” Amon released his hand in Korra’s hair, and the former Avatar’s mouth dropped, joining Asami. The two were left gasping into each other’s mouths as they struggled to take Amon’s length for their own whims; the end result leading to Amon’s cock being battered on both sides by a pair of eager, wet tongues. The Equalist Leader gave a sigh of contentment as he leaned back in his chair, watching the two fully-clothed young women slave over his length as if they were born to do so.

Born...perhaps not, but certainly programmed.

Amon relaxed as his thick cock was tended to be the two programmed women, enjoying each second of their conditioned service. Korra and Asami’s lips were both slick from each other’s spit, and they stared ahead at the Great Leader’s mask while they worked diligently on him. Their tongues teased his shaft up and down from the tip to his base, and they traded off responsibilities of taking him in her mouth, pressing their head down until their nose met with the folded cloth of his uniform at his lap. While they serviced him the two girls pressed close together, their warm bodies united as the gray of their outfits blended together. In the dark of the room it was difficult to tell where one of them ended and the other began, but it didn’t matter. Thanks to Amon, they were both of the same, broken mind.

When Amon felt his sex twitch and spasm in response to the girls’ motions, he gazed at the two and smiled underneath his mask. In the past, he had made them wrestle for his load, to press against each other in fierce competition to see who would claim it. For the moment, Amon was merciful with his climax, and he decided to let the two share the prize they both had worked to earn. As they kissed along his shaft in building hunger Amon’s cock suddenly spasmed, and white cream rushed from the tip into the air above. It struck the girls equally, a line of cream against Korra’s cheek while another oozed down Asami’s face, crossing the bridge of her nose. Asami’s gloved hand was resting at the base of Amon’s cock when he climaxed, and as a result the fingers of her uniform were covered in his runoff as he finished with his peak. While Asami rose her hand to begin sucking the Equalists’ leader’s cum off of her glove, Korra moved her head up and down on Amon’s length, sucking him of any more he had to give. When they finished the girls turned to each other, and Amon watched through his mask as they licked each other’s faces, teased one another with kisses, and shared their owner’s seed.

Amon just rested and watched, his chin resting on a hand as his length laid in his lap, waiting to draw erect once more. Typically his evenings with his concubines started with them sharing the service of treating him, and he would often only choose one of them to fuck for the evening, to keep the other hungry. Either Korra or Asami would be forced to kneel at the foot of the bed and watch while Amon took the other, and when he was finished, they would both return back to their “bedroom,” a caged, open cell adjacent to his own quarters. Close enough that he could retrieve one to get off with in the middle of the night, but not so close that he had to listen to their horny whimpers if he put them away wet.

That evening, the Great Leader decided to be generous, and he snapped his fingers to get the girls’ attention. Both Asami and Korra looked up from each other, beads of cum still connecting their lips, and each one eager to hear who would bed the leader tonight. Amon’s voice rolled slowly into the room, his tone low and dark.

“I’ll be taking you both tonight.” He ordered them, and gestured towards the bed. “Undress for me.”

“Yes, Great Leader Amon!” Asami nodded eagerly, and reached down to take the mute, former Avatar’s hand as she pulled her up to her feet. Asami had become a loyal soldier that instantly fulfilled her orders, and that evening was no exception. As soon as she dragged Korra to her feet her hands went out for the other woman, and she began to unbutton Korra’s Equalist uniform while the former Avatar just stood, staring ahead with a vacant expression on her eyes. Bit by bit the uniform came free, and Korra’s beautiful, naked frame came into view. Her dark flesh was as enticing as ever, and her perfect muscles hadn’t suffered at all in her new life of servitude. If anything, she was even leaner and more tone, more muscular and ready to handle threats to the Equalists. Most notable was her left shoulder, where Amon’s people had marked the former Avatar. A large red circle was tattooed started just above her left breast, reaching up to her shoulder. Inside, the black mark of the Equalist symbol. A brand, so she would not forget whose property she was. Asami bore an identical mark, both of Amon’s favorite dolls emblazoned as his own.

When Korra was bare she reciprocated with Asami, and before long both of the women stood naked before Amon, waiting for their owner to take them to the bed. Before he did, Amon let himself enjoy the sight of the girls, studying their naked, exposed bodies while his member slowly came back to life. As beautiful as they ever were, now marked as his own in red and black ink, completely submissive to any of his desires. The perks of leadership were as great as the responsibilities.

“I’ll have her ass first.” Amon finally decided as he pointed to Korra, and the two women nodded. He had to point; their names no longer meant anything. Korra’s eyes lit up with anticipation and arousal, but it was Asami that took her by the wrist and yanked her towards the bed. She decided the position to put the mute Avatar in; ultimately deciding that Korra would take her owner’s cock while laying on her back, staring up into the mask of her leader. Korra whimpered pathetically as Asami positioned her, forcing the dark-skinned girl to spread her legs and bend her knees, and offer herself as easily as possible. She knelt just beside Korra’s head, and as she prepared her she let her thin fingers slide into the girl’s dark brown locks, petting her in comfort as she prepared the girl for the big moment.

Amon rose, but didn’t strip away his clothing as he moved towards the bed, choosing instead to remain in his Equalist garb with his member hanging from the front of his pants. He brought himself to the edge of the bed and slid up to Korra, his length slapping against her sex and rubbing over her hood. In response, Korra simply bit her bottom lip in submissive fashion, her beautiful eyes beaming at the leader, begging her owner to take what he desired. Her lips parted in a muted scream as Amon suddenly pushed his cock inside of her sex; claiming her front hole first for a few long strokes, just enough to get his thickness wet for her rear. After he felt her walls pucking desperately around him, coating him in her nectar, he yanked free and lined his cockhead up with the girl’s tight, rear entrance.

“Please, Great Leader Amon, this one desperately wants you to fuck her.” Asami spoke for Korra, a hand combing through the girl’s hair while Korra eagerly nodded. Amon’s member slid inside Korra’s tight pucker, and the girl’s face contorted in discomfort as her tight walls struggled to keep him. Her mouth opened in a pained expression, the only thing saving them from listening to her scream being the voice that had been stolen from her. Amon smirked beneath his mask as he pushed inside, and when his cock was deep inside of Korra’s ass he gave a low, happy groan while the Avatar still struggled with an uncomfortable expression. Her toes curled and her hands were tense, and even the soothing fingers of Asami in her hair didn’t help her.

“She’s afraid, Great Leader Amon, but she’ll love it soon.” Asami reassured Amon with a smile, and Amon simply pulled back, only to push forward again. Asami’s holes had all been well trained by now; but Korra’s were still learning. Her ass in particular had been a struggle to teach, but as Amon started to fuck Korra’s rear that evening, it was clear he was making headway. She wasn’t giving as much muscular resistance as his cock pressed in and out, and each time he moved he felt like he could go a bit deeper. In a particularly harsh moment he pushed himself up just as deep as he could go; holding it there while Korra openly struggled to hold it. She twitched and thrashed for a moment while Amon held his length in down to her core, only resuming the slow, steady fucking after Korra’s mouth opened once more in a silent scream.

The broke Avatar’s ass was his to enjoy, and he savored it for some time. Under Asami’s watchful gaze he continued to fuck Korra long and deep, his hands pulling Korra’s legs up to rest her heels against his shoulders. Each thrust gripped his length impossibly tight, and he pushed himself with each one to go deeper and more intimate into the woman’s tightest hole. Asami was smiling in vapid, barely aware joy as she studied her friend being claimed, a dark part of her delighting in how Korra’s face scrunched up in discomfort on each thrust inside. When Amon’s peak came he clutched Korra’s waist tightly, and his motions grew faster and more hungry. Korra’s silent lips were parted in a stream of quiet gasps as Amon claimed her, but when his load finally released inside of the former Avatar’s ass, her eyes rolled back into her head in a state of pure bliss.

All of her discomfort washed away as she felt the leader’s load empty inside of her, and the young former Avatar was left a sweaty, gasping mess. Her warm walls had been thoroughly coated in Amon’s seed, and when the Great Leader pulled himself out a bead of white appeared at the pucker of Korra’s ass, trying to escape. The diligent soldier Asami was thankfully on hand and nearby, and without hesitation she leaned over Korra, two fingers pressing to the former Avatar’s ass to hold the cum inside, just long enough for her mouth to get there. She was draped over Korra, her black hair covering the young woman’s sex, and as Korra was left with a gasping, silent whimper on her lips Asami brought her tongue to the warm, wet rear hole. She scooped free Amon’s cream as it dribbled down Korra’s body, and when she had cleaned the rich nectar that ran from the outside she pursed her lips against Korra’s hole, suckling gently to draw more of Amon’s juice from her.

Amon watched it all unfold, and when Asami brought herself back up with a satisfied look on cum-marked lips, he rose a hand to gently pat the woman’s head. A smile played on his face under the mask, the sight of watching Asami clean Korra’s cum-filled hole enough to bring him back to size. Briefly he wondered just how to claim his other concubine, until he let his eyes fall on Korra’s stunned, distant gaze. A smile spread on his lips beneath the mask, and the Great Leader formed an idea.

A moment later, Asami’s wet sex was lowered down onto Korra’s face. A moment of arousal went through Asami’s young frame as she felt the girl’s nose and lips fall against her, and from sheer instinct, Korra began to service her. Without a word of encouragement or demand Korra’s mouth began to work; her lips parting and her tongue lashing out, circling Asami’s hood and teasing from the young woman a nectar she had become familiar with in the past few months. Asami purred, and her hands drew up along her own bare body in arousal, caressing herself in a slow, sweet embrace. Her hands went across her stomach and over her breasts, one of them drifting onto the Equalist tattoo that she had been labelled with so long ago. For a moment, she looked content to just let the dark skinned Korra lick at her, but before long she bent backwards; resting her palms on the mattress of the bed, while twisting her bottom half so that Korra’s mouth better lined up against her own rear. Undaunted, Korra teased the new hole she was presented, her tongue working just as eagerly as Asami leaned back on her face.

Amon moved nearby, and he came to straddle Korra’s bare chest while Asami presented himself to him. The position was a bit awkward but it utterly used the mute, former Avatar, shaming her to a position underneath both Amon and his other concubine. She made no complaint and offered no resistance, and even as Amon’s weight rested on her ample breasts, she only smiled and teased her tongue faster against Asami’s rear entrance. Before long Amon had scooped up both of Asami’s knees in his hands, and with the athletic young woman holding herself up with her palms on the mattress, he guided her forward to slip himself inside.

Asami openly moaned as he penetrated her, the first few inches working inside with ease. She was as tight and smooth as ever, Asami’s sex always a pleasure to feel wrapped around his length. While the two of them joined Korra’s face was mashed against their joined sexes; and the girl’s eyes closed as she continued her lavish treatment from underneath. She wanted only to serve her master and her sister concubine, and even as it became sweaty and difficult to breathe underneath their joined parts, Korra was dedicated to continuing her tongue’s dance over their parts. Asami’s cheeks darkened as her voice continued into a melody, her moans carrying through the room with a joyful glee. Each thrust inside of her walls made her tremble in bliss, conditioned as she was to know no greater happiness than when her owner was inside of her. The nipples on her pert breasts were clearly excited, and goosebumps lined her arms and tummy, showing just how much she delighted in it.

Amon’s thrusting was slow and steady, his sack crashing against Korra’s chin in a sloppy slap, while his length continued to fill Asami’s wet, hungry hole. His hands continued to hold Asami’s knees tight as he rocked back and forth, teeth clenching behind the mask as he felt the girl tighten her grip on his length considerably. The bed creaked underneath the weight of the three lovers, but it held strong even as Amon picked up his pace, fucking into Asami with a renewed vigor. After several quick thrusts he pulled out only for a second; leaving Asami whimpering and leaving Korra gagging on the thick length that he unceremoniously shoved into her mouth, deep enough that the broken girl coughed on it after he was finished. Once he was out of Korra’s mouth he pushed himself inside Asami once more, and his hips burned back and forth, his rear pressing down on Korra’s breasts as he fucked her to a breaking point. When Asami came she lost her balance, and though she managed to stay up with the helm of Amon’s grip around her knees, her full weight was pressed down on Korra’s face. The former Avatar just licked and slurped with more energy, her tongue lashing over both Asami’s folds and Amon’s cock, caring nothing for any flesh that crossed her taste buds so long as it was sweaty and rich with the taste of sex.

Amon peaked briefly after Asami, and his cream came rushing into the young woman’s wet hole. His length throbbed while he spasmed inside of her, and Asami once more was sent into screams of delight as her owner filled her up. A rush of warmth filled Asami’s hole as her owner finished inside of her, and when he was done he let her flop off of Korra’s head to the mattress below, his wet, sticky cock slapping against the obedient Korra’s face. Korra didn’t hesitate to take it into her mouth, cleaning her owner as he knelt there, watching Asami’s filled pussy marked with the white of his nectar.

“Good girl.” He nodded simply, and folded his arms across his chest. He regarded Asami with authority and presence, and his eyes drifted down to the young woman’s stomach. Something that hadn’t occurred to him before then slipped into his mind, and with a smile playing under his mask, he finally spoke out once more in a thick, dark tone. “Perhaps I haven’t been using you to all your potential. You can serve me in another way.”

“Anything you desire, Great Leader Amon.” Came Asami’s reply, her dark hair matted to her face, and her pussy drooling Amon’s cream. Amon just smirked, and lowered a hand down to brush his fingers against Asami’s slender stomach.

Another use for his concubines had been before him all along, something that he had not truly considered until that moment. In the past, he had found a certain pleasure in giving his mind-broken sluts his load in the most demeaning of ways; by marking their faces or by letting it rest inside of their rear entrances. It was pleasing to see them broken in such a way, to see the once-proud face of the Avatar marked in cum, or to see the cocky Sato girl whimpering as she tried to walk with her ass filled with cream. The instances in which Amon had claimed them properly had not yet ended in the promise of a future generation, but it was a given that if he so desired it, he could make Asami rich with a child.

“I believe I’ll breed you.” He mused at last, and Asami’s cheeks darkened in the realization. She offered no resistance or complaint, and even as Korra continued to suck her owner’s cock deep into her mouth, Amon spoke with the same authority and presence as the leader of the Equalists always did. “You’ll sire my children. Future leaders of New Freedom.”

What was left of Asami’s mind spun in possibilities, and she moved a hand down to cup over her sex, keeping the Great Leader’s precious seed inside of her. With pure programmed instinct running through her, she instantly desired a child as much as the Great Leader wished her to have one. To birth a future leader for him would be the greatest honor, and though Asami could no more remember her name than the true meaning of honor, it was still a privilege deeply coded into her mind to crave. Asami nodded quietly in acceptance, and gazed at her owner’s mask in submissive delight. 

Suddenly, her eyes shot open in surprise, as did Amon’s, when a noise came from below them. Amon looked down, and past the length of his cock, now free from Korra’s lips, he could see the dark skinned woman’s face as she whimpered the first words she had spoken since her indoctrination.

“...I want one too.” She whispered quietly, and pressed an obedient kiss to the side of Amon’s cock. She stared up at the owner, his member blocking half her expression, but the other half nothing but innocent and loving. “Please, Great Leader Amon?”

Amon nodded simply, and tucked his length back into Korra’s mouth. Her lips parted as he pushed the thick head past her lips, and her eyes opened wide as she felt him move deep inside, another slow drip of his cream escaping to roll against her warm, wet tongue. 

It was nice that she spoke, but it was hardly what he owned her for.

The End


End file.
